Honeymoon
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [NaruHina]It was the Honeymoon, so, the question was, was she ready? Please reveiw on my First NaruHina One shot! Very Cute!


Hey! I promised myself that I would write a Naru/Hina. I love this couple to death! Sadly, most of my stories (ALL) are Sasu/Saku.

I hope you guys like it!

Title: Honeymoon

Author: Tamiko-Chan81

Rating: T Just to be safe

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata Hints of Sasuke/Sakura

Summary: It's the Honeymoon, so, will she finally be ready?

Story Type: Drabble/One Shot

DISCLIAMER: When Maito Gai tells everyone about his nose job.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Naruto stared down the aisle, eyes soft and brimming with tears as he saw the beautiful woman walking towards him.

Awwws, and Ahhhhhhhs were heard but he paid no heed to them. The only thought on his mind was of the woman nearing him. Hyuuga Hinata—or the soon to be Uzumaki Hinata.

His beautiful 20-year-old love, they had been together ever since he got back from his training when he was 15 ½. They had met by accident and fallen, well he had she already loved him, in love. His smile grew even larger as he remembered that day.

His palms were already wet with him sweat, but he didn't care. He knew that she loved the way his hands held hers, even if they were covered in blood. (That day was especially hard for the two of them)

Her father, gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "I am so proud of you." Before letting her go and handing her to him. Naruto swelled with joy that her father had accepted him, all things considered.

As his hands connected with hers, he instantly forgot everything else besides her. Oh God how he loved her. She always made him happy, even when she was mad at him. Hehe, he remembered how she would always kiss him and says that she was sorry, even when it was his fault.

"I love you" he couldn't help but whisper to her. Her smile and tears told him that she had heard him. Even the sigh and smile from Sakura, the maid of Honor, and the chuckle from Sasuke, the best man, told him that he spoke it loud enough.

Time seemed to go to fast, for the next thing he knew, "You may now kiss the bride."

And he did.

With the gentleness that he possessed he pulled her close and kissed her with all of the love that he had in the world. Holding her close to himself he felt like he was on the top of the world.

"I love you," he once again whispered to her, smiling when he heard her whisper it back to him.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

They stumbled into the master bedroom. Kicking things here and there. Kissing and pulling at one another's clothes and bodies.

They landed on the bed with a soft thud; he smiled above her letting all of his teeth show. She giggled and pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. They held each other close to one another.

He and her were both naked and he held her body close to his and couldn't help whispering, "You are so beautiful."

He felt her tense up beneath him and he looked up to see her biting her lip and looking around. They were the sure signs of her nervousness.

"Hina-Chan?" he whispered.

She looked him in the eyes before mumbling something that he couldn't understand.

"Hina-Chan? Baby? C'mon you know you can tell me," he whispered to her as he sat up and held her on his lap.

"I am so sorry Naru-Kun" she spoke against his chest. He looked down at her before kissing her head and whispering, "Why my love?" he again felt her tense and felt a soft ping of fear rise inside of himself. Squeezing her once before loosening his grip on her he kissed her once more.

"I don't know if I can," she whispered again, this time she was looking him in the eyes. He rose and eyebrow to show his confusion. "Can what baby? Just tell me, I promise I wont get Mad." He gently massaged her hair and kissed her nose, he knew that kissing her there made her happy.

"I don't think that I am ready." She said her gentle hand on his cheek. His eyes widened before he closed them and sighed. "I thought it was something else." He murmured into her hair.

"I am so sorry, I knew that you were planning on—well." She didn't finish. She didn't have to, he already knew.

"Don't worry Hina-Chan, I will wait for you until you are ready." He whispered.

He moved them so that they could go to sleep together. Holding her in his arms, his kissed her forehead and whispered that he loved her before closing his eyes and letting the darkness take him.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Naruto opened his eyes to look into the eyes of his beloved wife, her eyes open, as if she had not fallen asleep. "Hinata?" he murmured.

She smiled at him before kissing him and whispering to words that made him smile the perverted and joyous smile that he learned from him his perverted sensei.

Getting on top of her and seeing her smile he couldn't help but feel so much love for her. And as he delved into her world, he couldn't think of anywhere he would rather be.

_"I'm ready"_

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Hehe, well, I hope that you all like it and review for this story!

Me: Ino! Stop stealing my fortune COOKIES!

Ino: NEVER! It got Sakura with my Sasuke!

Me: Dumb bitch.


End file.
